


Dark and Stormy End of a Wonderful Day

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark and stormy night and Spencer was curled into the little alcove in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy End of a Wonderful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  In honor of the Angst War, I would like to start THE SNOOPY WAR.  
> As you know when Snoopy would start to write it was always, It was a dark and stormy night....
> 
> I have written the first "Dark and stormy Night." So would love to see what others would shoot back, one shots.
> 
> _**Unbetaed** _

It was a dark and stormy night and Spencer was curled into the little alcove in the bedroom. The lightning flashed and the thunder shook the entire building. He shivered at the coolness radiating off the large window in front of him. It was normal for a storm like this to make him feel a little apprehensive. But he didn't think that anything would that night. He turned to look at Aaron, asleep in bed, blanket pulled up around him. Sleeping in deference to the storm that raged outside.

The day had started off bright and happy but as the afternoon had crept closer, it had darkened and darkened. The team had been frantic but Spencer hadn't cared about the storm. All he cared about was what waited for him at the close of the day and it had all been worth it. 

The park they had spent the afternoon at had been perfect. It had a little Grove in the middle of the park where the small arch had been set up. It was supposed to be a simple ceremony and Spencer had turned into what many called a bridezilla to keep it how he wanted. The women in his life had tried to tell him what he wanted and he'd known since the day that Aaron had knelt in front of him and asked him to marry him.

It had been five months before and from the second that he'd said yes, he'd started to plan. Aaron hadn't cared at all what they did as long as at the end of the day he had control of the honeymoon and what they did after. So Spencer had left that in his capable hands and he'd taken over the wedding. 

The sounds of a party down the street carried on the wind. Spencer smiled at the drunk revels that's were probably going on. It was nice to hear a party going on. It reminded him of the reception after the ceremony. It had poured during the ceremony but no one carried, no one who mattered. It had been calling for rain but Spencer had wanted an outside wedding so the wedding photographer was set up with a little canopy where she took picture after picture of Jack and Henry walking down the aisle in front of Spencer before JJ and Morgan followed them. Standing up at the arch, Aaron had been a smiling feature at the front of the aisle. Rossi and Jessica standing beside him. It wasn't anywhere near the traditional wedding but it worked for Spencer. The only stress was keeping the women from making it a wedding that they thought he wanted. By the time that he and Aaron had kissed and been pronounced husbands, everyone was soaked. Only the arch had needed taken down as no one sat down for the wedding given that there were only a few people there. So it had been taken down and everyone made mad dashes to the SUV's borrowed for the day from the motor pool. Then it was to Rossi's where the food was waiting for them as well as dry and warm clothes as well as plenty of cider and other Halloween themed drinks and snacks before the main meal was served. 

Spencer had been shocked when he saw no gifts as Aaron said that he would handle that. Then he'd been distracted by the first dance with his husband and the words were all forgot as he gladly surrendered to whatever Aaron wanted. 

Aaron's car had been parked in Rossi's garage and halfway through the party Aaron had pulled him aside for what he called a few minutes alone with his husband but in reality they had snuck out. He was bundled into the front seat with a hat that was tipped down to cover his eyes, blindfolds still not something he liked very much at all. He couldn't tell where they were going and he trusted his husband. Half an hour later, the car stopped while Aaron didn't kill the engine he did put it park. The hat was tipped up and he saw a house. It was a full out thunder storm and that was why Aaron wasn't in the driveway, king of parked wrong in the street instead. 

"It's old and Victorian and this is where we are going to spend the week of our honeymoon, and then every single day of our life together is going to start here."

"Aaron," Spencer had said. He wanted to get out and look over every single inch of the place. He wanted to explore. He'd stared at the place while Aaron had righted the car and drove into the driveway and under the carport that was on the side. It led to a door on the side of the house.

After that it was a blur of kisses, and touching, and then his husband making love to him in their new bed in their new house. The storm had raged as Aaron had slid in and out of him. Thunder had cracked as he screamed his completion, shaking the windows in the bedroom that took up the entire third floor of the house. Jack's bedroom was above it in the attic, his choice as it was cool, according to Aaron. The second floor had their office, a library, and two guest rooms. The first floor held a large kitchen and even bigger dining room, a smaller room that Aaron said was the one they were actually going to eat in, as well as a living room that Spencer had only saw a brief glimpse of as Aaron had shoved him into the wall across from it, kissing him hard. There was a large front porch and even a balcony off their bedroom. Aaron was happy about what he called Spencer's Room on the ground floor, a sitting room that Aaron had turned into a refuge for Spencer when he wanted peace and quiet. 

A blanket settled over his body as Aaron slid into the seat, opposite him in the window. 

"What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"How much I love storms. How it makes me feel alive, to feel the thunder in my blood. How this house is going to be perfect to sit through the storms in. Either here, or down in my sitting room, or even in the kitchen with a cup of tea in my hand and watch the storms ravage the area around us."

"So only good things?" Aaron said with a smile on his face. His hand reached out, the one with his dark, new wedding band on it. Spencer took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled into Aaron's arms, settling back into the crook of his body, the blanket now covering them both. The window seat was perfect for this, cuddling. 

"The best."

"You know, the others were thinking that you were insane for wanting a wedding in the rain on Halloween, or outside on Halloween at all. I think that Garcia is still going to pout for weeks because you didn't give in on anything at all but I liked that you stood up for what you wanted."

"She called me a bridezilla but I don't care. All that I cared about was this," Spencer lifted up Aaron's hand and kissed the band on his finger. "And I love storms. I think that our wedding is going to be memorable. Totally and perfectly memorable."

"Like you could forget it," Aaron said with a rumble of laughter in his voice. 

"I could, one day when I'm old and senile and only remember you as you are now, a handsome man who has stolen my heart." Spencer felt the arms around his tighten and he felt safe and loved as he always did when Aaron held him. Safer than he'd ever felt in his life.

"And I'll be there to help remind you in the room we share."


End file.
